Until Death Do Us Part
by Akiha21
Summary: Chitaru x Hitsugi! Everything is in Chitaru's and Hitsugi's POV. Please enjoy!
1. The First Time I Laid Eyes On You

**A/N: Okay, guys, so I was looking through the AnR fanfic section and was really surprised that there was only one ChitaHitsu fanfic *^* so I decided to contribute my own (haha jk I was writing this when I first started saw Chitaru and Hitsugi holding hands). Well, anyways, here's my fic. More too come, dun worry dear reader! Also, I am an avid Riddle story of devil/Akuma no Riddle contributor on tumblr. Follow me if you have an account and love AnR! (akihaotaku)**

THE FIRST TIME I LAID EYES ON YOU

PoV of Chitaru-San ❤️❤️❤️

I was walking down the bus station. Everyone was looking at their maps, figuring out what path to take. So peaceful. It's times like these that really stand out to me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small blue haired girl looking confused at one of the maps at the station. I walked up behind her. "Need a little help?" I asked. She turned around in surprise. Looking at me with innocent-looking eyes, she sighed. I noticed she carried a pink teddy bear in her arms. "Um..yes, excuse me, but how would I get to Myoujo Academy?"

"Ah, Myoujo? That'd be the number 6 bus. What a coincidence! I'm going there too. C'mon, let's go together." I gave her a smile.

"Really!? Thank you so much!" The small looking girl said cheerfully and sweetly smiled back. I scooped up her bag on the floor in the same hand my bag was in and took her hand with my other. "Are you in elementary school? Shouldn't you be with your parents or guardian?" I asked. She looked back at me with a cute pout.

"Ah...no, actually I..." Her eyes gazed down on the floor, contemplating something, then gazed back into my eyes. "I'm in a class called Kurogumi. It's supposed to be in the 10th grade...or something." What was that? Kurogumi? Did I hear her right?

"Wait, you said Kurogumi, right?"

"Yes...why do you ask?" We stopped in front of the bus tracks to wait for the bus. Kurogumi...then that means... "So, you're an assassin too, huh?" I said. She looked back in shock. "Miss, you too are an-"

"Miss? Ah, sorry, where are my manners. I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name's Namatame Chitaru... and-" I glanced around cautiously to make sure no one was in earshot before continuing my sentence. "-and yeah, I'm an assassin too."

"I see... We're both assassins then, Miss Namatame. Oh, right, my name is Kirigaya Hitsugi. Nice to meet you!" She gave me a sincere smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kirigaya."

The bus started to slowly roll in the station and hissed to a stop. The bus doors slid open, and we walked in together with her hand in mine.

The ride was supposed to be an hour. You could see the city through the windows. Buildings stretched high as they could as if the sky was a desirable reward. Dark clouds started to loom across said sky, and rain began to patter down. Hitsugi started to close her eyes and nodding off. "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want." I offered. "We won't be there for another 45 minutes."

"N-no, it's fine, really." She replied. Although, she fell asleep on my shoulder unconsiously anyways 3 minutes later. I couldn't help but keep stealing glances away from the window to Hitsugi's face. Her face had a look of peace and innocence. And...

Hitsugi was also very...very very cute. I felt a blush come onto my cheeks and hurriedly looked away to gaze back out the window that was covered with rain droplets.

I shouldn't forget. She'll be in Kurogumi also. That means she too, is an assassin, which means that she's killed people in the past. It doesn't go any differently for me either. I've killed many different people before, but not without reason. Just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I can't have codes to live by. It made me start to wonder about Hitsugi. How could such a small and innocent-looking girl stain her hands with blood? I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea.

I guess I should've, because that was the reason behind our downfall.


	2. Who Would Have Thought

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2! I actually had this in storage for a while, but kept it in case there was some inconsistancies or plot holes that I wanted to change later. Sure enough there was xD heheh, so anyways sorry for the hold up. I promise I'll try and update faster and I know this one is kinda short too, but the chapters in the near future will be longer! Also, lemme know if there's something you wanted to ask or saw something that doesn't really add up :3 kindly please. If you gotta tumblr and you wanna follow me here's my account :D (akihaotaku). I post lotsa AnR things. Please enjoy!**

WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT

PoV of _Hitsugi:_

I woke up to the jolt of the bus stopping. "Welcome to Myoujo Academy Grounds. We hope you enjoyed your ride with us!" I heard the overcom speaker garble out.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep? Sorry, Namatame-san...I don't know why, but whenever it rains, it makes me tired."

"What are you apologizing for? Don't worry about it." The fiery red head responded with a gentle smile. We walked together out the doors of the bus. It was still raining heavily, but the little bus stop shelter protected us from it.

"Ah, what to do... It hasn't stopped raining, and by the looks of it, it won't be stopping anytime soon... Hmm, The dormatories are right over there too." Chitaru pondered.

"Will you hold these for a minute?" She let go of my hand and held out her bag and mine.

"Y-yeah, sure. Why?" I took the two bags and held it with my bear. The hand that she held wanted the warmness she gave back. Chitaru slid off her jacket and held it over us.

"Here. On three, we'll make a run for it, okay?" A look of confidence spread out across her face. "You got it!" I cheered.

"Well then, here we go! One...two..."

"Three!" We said in unsion. We dashed out from under the shelter and towards the dorms building, I took a glance up at Chitaru. A grin was on her face. Chitaru is...

A very kind person. Much kinder than any other man or woman I've met. Who would have thought that I'd meet someone so wonderful as Chitaru at a place like this. Normally, everybody only ever thinks about themself...or so I thought. I didn't ever really like people in general, but there was just something...different about Chitaru-san.

We finally managed to arrive at the entrance of the Academy. Now all we had to do was sign the forms for entrance into Kurogumi.

"Wow, it really was pouring out there! Are you alright, Kirigaya?" Chitaru asked.

"Yeah! How about you, Namatame-san?"

"I'm a-okay! Although, my jacket did get soaked. I'll just hang it up to dry later."

"Sorry... And thank you!"

"Ah, don't mention it. Anything for a friend!"

A...friend? I don't think I ever had a friend before.

Being raised as an assassin from birth... Doesn't make you the most social person around.


	3. It's Up To Fate

**A/N: Woohoo! New chapter guys! :D And also, it's in Hitsugi's PoV again :p I think I might be writing more Hitsugi Pov chapters more than Chitaru :( I know I know but I think the anime focuses more on Chitaru's PoV anyways and we don't get enough of what Hitsugi is thinking sooo :p and Chitaru is actually a difficult character to write for me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing Chitaru PoV's xD the chapter after the next one is gonna be Chitaru's :3 3 Enjoy! If you got a tumblr and you're really into Akuma no Riddle, follow me! (akihaotaku)**

IT'S UP TO FATE

PoV of Hitsugi ㈏3㈏3㈏3:

"A...a-achiuu!"

"What was that? It sounded like a very cute squeak." Chitaru suddenly froze up.

"Ah, Namatame-san was that you!?" I tried to keep my giggles in control.

"N-nope! No idea what that was!" She looked the other way and crossed her arms, blushing noticably. "I almost forgot." I hear her mumble. "My sneezes sound REALLY REALLY GIRLY."

"So that was you wasn't it? You sneezed!"

I couldn't help but to start grinning uncontrollably.

"N-no! Did not! What are you talking about!" Chitaru kept denying it, but we both knew what that sound was.

"Hahaha! Don't lie to me! You've got a super cute sneeze! It's really feminine!" I start to giggle and Chitaru begins to blush a bit more.

"Erm, yeah, I guess so, heheh." She gave a slightly embarassed smile. "W-well! I guess we should be heading up to our rooms now." She says with eagerness. She must really want to change the topic.

"Yeah, you're right." I say with a nod of approval.

"The information they gave us said that it should be at the top floor. Let's go."

Chitaru notices that I still had our bags from earlier. "Ah, here, let me carry those." She holds out her hand.

"It's alright. I got it." I reply.

"Okay. Well at least let me carry my bag." She gives a polite smile. I easily comply and hand her her bag.

"Thank you."

Suddenly Chitaru wraps her hand around around mine. I feel my heartbeat start to go up and an unfamiliar fluttering inside my chest. We arrive at the top floor and the elevator door slides open. A hall appears and two voices are able to be heard. We start to walk down the hall and turn, the owners of the voices are visible. One had short azure colored hair and held a small attendance book. She must be the dorm leader. The other had pig tailed orangey pink hair.

"Okay, let's go to our rooms!" I hear the orange haired girl say. Suddenly and abruptly she turns around, and smashes right into me.

"HYAA!" I fall to the floor along with my bear and bag. "Ouch..." I mutter.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, are you okay?" The girl apologizes.

"She's so small. An elementary student? Why are you here?" The other one says.

"Elemen-!" I start getting flustered at the assumption. I should be used to be being called an elementary student by now, but for some reason it always gets to me. "You're wro-!"

"That's the same thing I said an hour ago, but...She's not in elementary. She's actually a member of the Kurogumi. She just transferred." Chitaru says. I notice that her voice become a bit lower and more defensive than before.

"I see..." I hear the azure haired girl mutter.

"A classmate! Let's get along!" The orange haired girl grabs my hand as I'm about to get off the floor and starts shaking it quickly.

"It is a little hard to tell just by looking at her." Chitaru says. "I'm attendee number 9, Namatame Chitaru. I also just transferred." A princely aura starts to radiate off of her. I get up and pat myself off. "I'm attendee number 4, Kirigaya Hitsugi! Nice to meet you!" I give my best cheery smile. Chitaru once again takes my hand in hers.

"Number 13, Ichinose Haru! Nice to meet both of you!" The blue haired girl remained silent.

"Ehehe... That's Azuma Tokaku, number 1. Also temporary dorm leader. Let's get along, shall we?" Haru said. Did I hear her right?

Azuma? As in... Azuma of the east? Haru takes a look at the attendence book in Tokaku's hand.

"Ah, so Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san are in the same room, huh?" Haru says. "Were they friends before they got here?"

"Nope." Chitaru and I say in unison.

"Oh...ah..." Haru starts becoming flustered and looks as if she wants to say something.

"Then why are you two holding hands?" Tokaku asks.

"TOKAKU-SAN!" Haru yells.

"Well, that's what you wanted to know, right?" Tokaku retorts.

"Uh..." Haru starts to scratch her head, cofirming Tokaku's statement.

"It's because I don't want Kirigaya to get lost." Chitaru says. A shining aura seems to come off her.

"Namatame-san...thank you very much!" I felt touched by the gesture. Nobody ever cared about me that much. Not my mother. Not my father. They both abandoned me because they just decided one day that didn't want me anymore. It was the assassins who took me in. I've never felt happier than to be an assassin.

I always liked...

Bringing down my target.

"One hour ago in the station, Kirigaya was lost when I found her. She looked so nervous, but she told me that she needed to get to Myoujo academy, so I brought her here." She explained.

"Oh, how sweet!" Haru said.

"Yes, I really have no sense of direction and am terrible at reading maps," I said. "So I was really happy when Namatame-san had helped me. We're even in the same room!"

"It must be fate!" Haru smiles and clasps her hands together.

"It must be!" I reply. "Ah, I think we should get going. You two also have to take roll right?"

"Oh, that's right! Tokaku-san, come on!" She grabs Tokaku's hand and runs off the other direction.

"Good night." I muttered as they both ran off. Well, more like Haru pulling Tokaku along.

"I think we're in room 4 together, Namatame-san."

"Yeah, you're right."

How fortunate. The same room together?

It really must be fate.


	4. It Couldn't Be, Could It?

**A/N: Ta-daa! New chapter, finally xD sorry guys for a late update. Exams are actually coming up soon for me, lol not that I'm studying for them... And after exams immediately is summer, but I' be having this stupid summer camp AND summer classes for like 2 weeks that actually starts EVEN EARLIER than regular school, so writing and brainstorming time will be decreased T^T *sob sob* but I will really try my hardest to make this the best fic for the AnR section! Anyways, enough talk, onto the story! And as always, if you have a tumblr account and like AnR, followww me! (akihaotaku)**

_It Couldn't Be, Could It?_

PoV of Hitsugi (again) ㈏3㈏3㈏3

We begin to walk down the hall towards our room. She opens the door with the number 4 engraved on it. The light suddenly flicks on as we enter. Motion sensor, huh? My eyes scan the room. Next to the doorway was a large closet. Further in the room was two couches and a coffee table with an odd looking box laying on it in the middle. To the left were placed two beds and a night stand in between. "This room is a lot nicer than I expected it to be." Chitaru states.

"Yeah, same here" I slowly and reluctantly let go of Chitaru's hand and set down my bag on a chair, However, I still held on to my bear tightly.

It would be a problem if anyone were to find out.

"Is it okay with you if I shower first, Namatame-san?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you." I walk towards my luggage that was transported here beforehand and unzip it. I grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom next to our beds.

I enter the bathroom and quickly take off my clothes and untie my hair to get into the shower. I twist on the warm water and it spews out from the overhead shower. As the water hits my head and trickles down my back I give a sigh of relief. Pressing my forehead against the tiled shower walls I start to play the events of today over in my head.

First, Chitaru took my hand and rode the bus with me to Myoujo. Second, she let me fall asleep on my shoulder. Third, she protected us from the pouring rain with her jacket. Fourth, she walks with me together towards the dorms and holds my hand so I couldn't get lost.

I really do suck at directions after all.

It really was strange. Nobody has ever showed me that much kindness before. Whenever I thought of Chitaru, for some reason something inside my chest would seem to flutter. What was it?

It couldn't be, could it? After all these years, all I've doing is just be a ruthless serial killer, and now...?

I knock my forehead against the wall. "C'mon, get a hold of yourself!" I tell myself out loud. "What am I thinking..." I shake my head in disapproval of myself. "Keep your emotions in check, Hitsugi..." No longer wanting to fight with myself I finish my shower and dry myself off but let my hair stay down. I slip on my pajamas and a small sweater and walk out together with my bear. I see Chitaru looking out the window into the black night, seemingly deep in thought about something. It seems like the strange box on the table was gone also. It was probably hers.

"Namatame-san, is everything alright?" I ask. She turns around surprised. It seems like she didn't notice me come out.

"A-ah, yeah, everything is fine. Well, then I guess I'll take my shower too I guess." She walks towards the bathroom and gives me a pat on the head on the way. Chitaru enters the bathroom and shuts the door. I sit down on the edge of my bed and turn the back of my bear towards me. I unzip the hidden zipper to check on my weapon. No cracks. That's good. I zip it back up and toss it next my pillow, along with my hair ties that I throw onto the nightstand. I swing my back onto the bed with my legs hanging over and a hand across my forehead.

"Chitaru-san... You really are very sweet." I mutter to myself. I start to feel my eyes close until I hear the water from the shower stop running. Not long after Chitaru swings the door open gently and I quickly sit back up. She goes and sets down her clothes on the couch, then approaches the night stand to switch off the lamp.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should be heading to sleep for class tomorrow." Something told me that I didn't want to end the night yet. I just didn't want to leave Chitaru. Just as she's about to switch off the lamp I speak up.

"W-wait!" I say without thinking.

Shoot! What did I just do?

"Huh? What is it?" She asks.

"Actually, I...Um, I..." I start to rack my brain for excuses for more time with Chitaru.

"I-I-I..." I start to get embarrassed and try to hide my face. "Actually, I'm scared of the dark!" I blurt out. I wasn't really, but I just tried to find the best excuse.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll just leave the light on then."

"Thank you, Namatame-san, but also..."

"Yes?"

"No, nevermind, Good night..." I look down to my feet and decided not to say anymore. Argh, what was I thinking? Something just took over my mouth, but what?

"It's alright, Kirigaya, what were you about to say?"

Looks like she won't let it go... Well, it's now or never!

"Umm... Can I ask you to stay up with me? Until I fall asleep, that is."

"Oh! No problem." Chitaru smiles and walks up next to me and sits down.

"Thank you, Namatame-san." I whisper.

"Ahah, you can stop with the Namatame-san now. Just call me Chitaru."

"Then...Chitaru-san..."

Chitaru's presence next to me made me calm down a bit more. There was just this unexplainable thing about that made me feel comfortable when I was with her. As I start to contemplate this I feel my eyelids start to grow heavy. I never really realized how tired I was. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Just then, I must have fallen asleep, because the world went black.


	5. I'll Take Them Down

**A/N: New chapter! This is basically the last chapter but in Chitaru's PoV and I'll be doing this where I'll put signifiacant events in both PoVs in separate chapters. Don't worry, the next one is going to be up soon, promise ;) follow me on tumblr! (akihaotaku)**

**Edit: I've changed "Teacher's daughter" to "Teacher" instead, to better match the manga.**

* * *

PoV of Chitaru-san ❤️❤️❤️

"Is it okay with you if I shower first, Namatame-san?" Hitsugi asks.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you." She walks towards her luggage and unzips it to take out her pajamas. She walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. Huh.

Did she take her bear with her?

I take a hanger from one of the closets and slide my damp jacket onto it and hang it up to dry.

This is it. This is my chance. I go to the box on the table and open it. Inside it laid my sword and sheath that I had transferred here along with my luggage beforehand. I take it out and wield it around to make sure everything was intact. Once I was satisfied, I put the sword back in the sheath and just hold it in my hands in front of me.

With this sword that my teacher gave me...

I'll be sure to kill Angel Trumpet with it and avenge her.

Carefully, I lay the sword back down into the box and walk over to the bed and stick the box under the bed so it's out of sight. Turning back around, I look out the window and gaze outside into the city. Street lights and car headlights illuminated the city down below.

Hopefully the rumours will be true. There was word that the infamous "Angel Trumpet" would be joining in on this assassination game. The assassin that killed my teacher. I made a vow to avenge her. Such an act...unforgivable!

Suddenly I hear a quiet thump from the bathroom. What? I hope Hitsugi is okay in there...

But what if they really were just rumours though? I'd be wasting my time here for nothing while Angel Trumpet is elsewhere about to strike her next victim.

Actually, no, I take that back. My time here hasn't been a waste of time. At least I've encountered someone nice in this place. Kirigaya Hitsugi. She was so nice. So sweet and innocent looking. Suddenly feel an odd feeling in my heart. It didn't feel familiar...

Oh.

Is this what it feels like?

To be...

"Argh, no. We just met after all. Impossible." I mutter under my breath.

"Namatame-san, is everything alright?" I hear Hitsugi's voice from behind me. She startled me. I didn't even sense her or even her the door open because I was so lost in thought.

"A-ah, yeah, everything is fine. I'll take my shower too, I guess." I walk towards the bathroom and without thinking, I give Hitsugi a small pat on the head. I enter the bathroom and quickly take a shower, only about 5 minutes.

I walk out dressed in my night clothes and set down my regular clothes on the couch. Hitsugi was sitting on her bed with her bear next to her pillow and hair ties on the night stand. I walk up to the artificial candle on the nightstand to turn it off.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should get to sleep for class tomorrow." I say. Just when I'm about to turn off the light, Hitsugi speaks up.

"W-wait!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Actually, I... Um, I..." She started to shuffle uncomfortably and look down to the floor. "I-I-I..." For some reason, Hitsugi tries desperately to hide her face, but doesn't do a good job of doing so. "Actually I'm scared of the dark!" She says. She stares at me intently and seems to be hiding something underneath her eyes.

It must be my imagination.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll leave the light on then."

"Thank you, Namatame-San. But also..."

"Yes?"

"No, nevermind. Good night..." Her gaze now directs to her feet and becomes silent.

"It's alright, Kirigaya. What were you about to say?"

"Umm... Can I ask you to stay up with me? Until I fall asleep, that is..."

"Oh! No problem." I walk over to her bed and sit down next to her.

"Thank you, Namatame-san."

"Ahah, you can stop with the Namatame-san now. Just call me Chitaru."

"Then...Chitaru-san..."

Chitaru-san? Eh, oh well. Close enough.

Her shoulders appear to relax and seems to start to think about something. I look into her eyes, as if I could try and read her mind. Almost immediately she starts to dose off. Her body starts to lean towards me, and I use my shoulder to catch her. Now her eyes are closed, and cute little breathing noises start emitting from her. I smile and start to stroke her cotton blue hair. Sure that she was asleep, I pulled back the covers of her bed and as gently as I could took Kirigaya in a bridal carry and slid her into the sheets alongside with her bear. I hover over her for a bit longer. The amount of cuteness that this girl had...should be illegal. I realize I was staring and quickly turn around to pull back my own covers. As I pull the sheets back on me I switch the light off.

A new day tomorrow. Another day to find out who exactly is Angel Trumpet and take them down.


	6. The Target Is

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Omg! *^* heehee, hope you enjoy. The real action happens soon, I promise ;) follow me on tumblr~! (akihaotaku)**

PoV of Chitaru ❤️❤️❤️

A beam of light shone brightly on my face through the blinds of the window. I reluctantly open my eyes to the ray. Oh, I almost forgot...

Today I start Kurogumi...and...

I groggily sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Looking to my right I see Hitsugi still sleeping soundly. I smiled at the sight and remove the sheets from myself to wake her up. As silently as I could I tiptoed over to her bed and tapped her shoulder as gentle as possible

"Kirigaya..." I whispered. She still slept.

"Kirigaya." I called out a little louder. Finally she started to groan and peek out through her eyelids.

"Huh? Chitaru-san..?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"It's morning already. We have to get ready for class."

She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"Ah, you're right! Sorry, I think I almost forgot!" She immediately springs up, banging my forehead with hers.

"Ow! Ah, Chitaru-san! Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, don't worry about it."

Hitsugi reaches out and rubs the spot on my forehead where our heads connected. I was surprised by the sudden contact.

"I'm really sorry, Chitaru-san..." She says with concerned frown.

"It was nothing, really. C'mon. Let's get ready." I smile, taking her hand in mine so she wouldn't worry about it anywore. Reluctantly she put her hand down. I went over to the couch and grabbed my clothes. Hitsugi took the hair ties that she placed on the nightstand to put up her hair in pigtails.

Finally we got prepared, brought our bookbags, along with Hitsugi's bear and approached the door.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yeah, all set!" Hitsugi replied with a cute, bright smile while holding her bear.

I go ahead and push the door open for Hitsugi and she walks out with a smile on her face. I walk out after her and shut the door behind us. Together we walk down the hall just barely few feet until Hitsugi reaches up and puts her hand into mine. I smile back to let her know that I was okay with it. Something inside told me I was a lot more than okay with it. Only a few seconds later a sound of a door creaking open comes from behind us. Out comes Haru and Tokaku together, with Tokaku having a bored drawl on her face and Haru a lively, happy smile on hers.

"Good morning, Chitaru-san! Hitsugi-chan!" Haru says to us with an upbeat attitude.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" Hitsugi replies in the same manner. Haru jogs up to us with a smile.

"Is it okay if we walk to class together with you two?" She asks.

"Of course. Well, as long as Azuma-san is alright with it." I said.

Haru turns around to Tokaku who was walking just a foot behind her.

"Hey, hey, Tokaku-san! Let's walk with Chitaru-san and Hitsugi-chan to class!" She grabs Tokaku's arm and smiles at her. Haru seemed suspicious. Usually an assassin wouldn't get along that well with another. So either she was good at acting, or...

Ichinose Haru is the target.

"Whatever. Do what you like, I won't stop you." Tokaku lazily responds, weakly trying to pull away from Haru.

"Yay!" Haru cheers.

We start to walk together to the class building. Along the way, Haru starts to ask simple things like "How old are you?", or "What do you like to eat?". As we cross the bridge, Tokaku scolds Haru for asking so many questions.

"Ichinose!" She scolded.

"Don't ask so many questions. You're going to annoy them."

Haru looks at Tokaku with shock and then turns around back to us.

"A-ah, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, you didn't annoy us at all. Don't fret over it." I say.

Azuma-san seems a little uptight, it seems.

We arrive at Kurogumi. Tokaku swings open the door to the classroom. Haru walks in after her, and Hitsugi and I after them. Inside, there was a window on the left wall, and a desk and chalkboard in the front. At the desk was a middle aged simple looking man with black hair and tie and a white shirt.

"Yes, new transfers! Thank you for coming! The name's Mizorogi Ataru. Call me Mizorogi-sensei! And, yours are...?" He asks.

"I'm Kirigaya Hitsugi. Nice to meet you, Mizorogi-sensei." Hitsugi says with a small polite bow.

My turn.

"I am Namatame Chitaru, the ninth. It's a pleasure." I extend a hand to shake his. He complies easily, and gives a healthy handshake.

"Great! I'll introduce y'all to the class when everyone gets here." He gives me a thumbs up.

Weird.

Hitsugi takes a glance around the classroom to take it all in.

"Looks like we're the only ones here, other than Tokaku and Haru-chan." Hitsugi says.

She lets go of my hand and sits in the very front seat, placing her bear to hang off the chair.

"Are you sure about sitting there?" I ask politely.

"Yeah. This way no one too tall will be in front of me." She jokingly gives me a weird suspicious look and I laugh nervously.

I am pretty tall, in the end.

I take the seat to the right of her and set my bag down. We wait patiently as the rest of the class seems to file in.

"Good morning, everybody!" Mizorogi says enthusiastically.

"It seems like our numbers have increased today! Everyone, please get along, alright? Number 4, Kirigaya Hitsugi-Kun. Number 9 Namatame Chitaru-Kun!"

"I'm very short, so I'm glad I get to sit in the front." Hitsugi says.

"Yeah, that's true" I chuckle back.

"Number 6, Sagae Haruki-Kun! I'll also be introducing 4 more people!" Mizorogi says happily. He seemed very excited about this. Four students shuffled in quickly from outside into the classroom. I notice that Haru looked at them so excitedly.

Very strange. It's highly likely that she's the target.

"Number 5, Kenmochi Shiena. Nice to meet you all!" The first one that walked in says.

"Seat number 8, Takechi Otoya! Let's have fun!" Says the girl next to her.

"I'm Shuto Suzu. I'm number 7 and I guess you could say my hobby is exercising."

The last one to introduce herself was...

"Kaminaga Kouko, seat number 3. I'll be the leader starting today so please treat me well."

"Hee, leader of what?" Otoya giggles.

"When I say leader, I mean leader of everything." Kouko retorts. Suzu looks at Kouko in some sort of admiration.

"Anyways, I'll start as the leader of the committee for this class! Those with complaints, just say so, I challenge you!" She delcares.

"None." Tokaku stands up abruptly from her desk, slightly scraping the chair on the floor. "If you say so, then can you be dorm leader as well?" She holds up the roll call folder with a bored look on her face. Kouko walks towards Tokaku and takes the folder from her hand.

"Hey, are you okay with that? Asking Kaminaga to do this." One student asks.

"Yeah, we're good." Kouko replies.

"Kouko, you're so cool, Suzu sit in front of you!" Suzu says with an estatic expression.

A lot of commotion happens until the teacher finally succeeds in making everyone settle down. "Come on, class is starting!" He shouts. Soon everyone calms down and listens.

"Alright everyone, we're starting the lesson now." Mizorogi picks up a piece of chalk and starts writing down on the blackboard.

During the middle of class we're assigned to watch a video on dice. None of which I paid attention to. It didn't seem anyone else was interested either. Isuke was nonchalantly sleeping sleeping on her desk and Nio was playing some game loudly. I look over to Hitsugi and she seemed quite interested about the video. Cutely so. As I concentrated on her more, she notices that I was staring. She turns toward me and gives a polite wave. Slightly embarrassed for staring I turn my face back to the tablet. Hitsugi chuckles and turns her attention back to the video.

"How rude of me." I thought.

The bell finally rings.

"Alright everyone! That's it for class today! Thank you for attending and see you tomorrow!"

Mizorogoi gives an honest smile and walks out with his folders and papers.

Class has now ended. Everyone is mingling with each other and Mizorogi is out of the room. I shove my book back into my bag and stretch my arms out.

"I haven't had a class like that in a while!" I say.

"Yeah, me either." Hitsugi replies. We share a look, and seem to know what's on the others mind.

When you're an assassin...school isn't exactly an option for your life.

I get up and walk over to the barred window. Right now, it's possible that I'm extremely near Angel Trumpet.

But who?

I don't want to make any rash decisions and scare them off if I try to accuse someone without knowing all the details.

"Ah, Tokaku-San! Where are you going?" I hear from behind me.

"The washroom." The familiar drawl responds.

"Haru is coming too!"

"Don't follow me!"

"It's fine, isn't it? Haru wants to go to! We're going to the washroom together!"

"Why are you so excited!?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh from their conversation. Haru seemed to be quite attached to the Azuma student.

"With Haru-chan gone, a message for the crew." Nio speaks up. Everyone directs their attention to her, including me.

"Tonight, in room 1908 of the main building, there will be a secret orientation. Those who want to know about the target, come. That's what I'm saying but... Everyone already has the idea, right?" Nio starts to smile a toothy grin.

Right... The only one that seems plausable as the target is...

"That's right. The target is..." Nio grins even wider.

"...Ichinose Haru-chan."

"I'll let Tokaku-san in on the details later." She adds.

"This is a message from Hashiri Nio. That is all."

I begin to walk over to Hitsugi's desk.

"Hey, just a minute, who are you exactly?" Isuke asks. I kind of wanted to know that too, but I paid no mind to it. I'm not after Haru anyways. Should I even go to the orientation?

I guess I'd better, to not raise suspicion.

I approach Hitsugi. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Kirigaya, are you okay?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. Midnight...I wonder if I'll be able to stay awake till then." She responds.

It's nearly sundown by the time we reach our dormatories. The blood orange light that penetrated the windows shone brightly. When that sun sets, the assassination process of Ichinose Haru will start. A twang of guilt seemed to poke at my heart. An innocent girl like her should not be a target for an assassination. It went against my values.

The sooner I find Angel Trumpet, the better.


	7. If you only had one wish

_**A/N: HALLO! T^T I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. *bow* Please forgive me :( Also I apologize for the crappy written chapter this time, I'm speed writing a little bit so I can get to the better parts. So, please enjoy! I'll try to have future chapters uploaded earlier. Maybe. Anyways, if ya want, you can also follow me on tumblr, my user is akihaotaku (shameless advertising). See ya there! or not. If you're like that, ya know. Whatever you wanna do.**_

* * *

Hitsugi's POV

_If you only had one wish..._

"Roll Call."

A voice and two knocks emitted from outside our door. Together Chitaru and I approached the door and opened it. Standing across from us was...Kaminaga Kouko, was it? She took a good look at both of us, and marked us down on the folder she carried in her hands.

"Attendee number nine, Namatame Chitaru and Attendee number four, Kirigaya Hitsugi are present." She muttered out loud. A small bow and a 'Thank you' followed after.

"Please do not forget the orientation tonight in room 1908."

Kouko continued walking down the hall to check the rest of attendance. Chitaru closed the door shut and turned back to me.

"I think we still have a little time left before the meeting starts. What do you think we should do from now till then?" She inquired to me. I gave a hum of thought, before saying anything.

"Actually, I was thinking to tour around the school grounds a little bit, but..."

"But?"

"A-ah, seeing that my, um, sense of direction and all is not very good..." I started to shuffle my feet around nervously and look to the floor slightly embarrassed.

"It was not exactly an option for me by myself..."

Chitaru looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we can do that now can't we? Let's go! Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get lost, alright?"

"Wh-wha...? Are you sure it's alri-!"

Before I could have said anything else she eagerly but gently took my hand and walked us out the door together.

"Was there anyplace in particular you had in mind, Kirigaya?"

"Not...exactly. Myoujo is very big isn't it? I'm sure there are many interesting things to see around here."

A lot of things to see indeed...

And a lot of places to get lost in.

We continued to walk down the hall until we passed a window where the light could be clearly seen shining through. It was strange, the emotions within me just clicked, and I knew what should be done.

"Chitaru-san, since the sun is setting, perhaps we could go to the roof?"

She looked back at me with her scarlet red eyes, as if the same emotion had clicked within her, and nodded.

"Of course."

By the time we reached the rooftop, the sun was already nearly touching the horizon. It was at a point where the orange ball of light could be easily seen without being so harsh on the eyes. Chitaru and I stood next to each other, with my hand in hers. A gentle warm breeze could be felt sweeping across the rooftop.

"The world can be so beautiful sometimes." Chitaru commented.

"Yes, you're right..." I replied softly.

"...But at the same time the world can be so cruel." I added, tightening my grip on my bear.

"Kirigaya?"

It was true. It's not like the world is so forgiving one hundred percent of the time.

"Ah, Sorry, Chitaru-san. Sometimes I say things without thinking." I hug my bear even tighter as the words come out of my mouth. The star was now barely visible, silently creeping under the horizon. Grey took over of what used to be blue of the sky.

"Chitaru-san, I think it's best if we start heading to the orientation. It wouldn't do if we were late."

"Mm. You're right. Let's go, Kirigaya."

The walk to the classroom was a silent one. Fatigue had started to wash over me, and frequent yawns had started to invade.

"Kirigaya!" Chitaru said.

"Eh?"

"We're here. Are you alright? Are you sleepy?"

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Chitaru-san. I'm fine."

"Room 4, you're late!" Nio exclaimed.

"We're about to start, so please pay attention!"

I quietly scanned the room to take note of who was here and who was not. Banba, Suzu, and Kouko stood at the right side of the room. Isuke, Haruki, Shiena and Otoya took place in the middle, while we stood at the left. There was another girl with sandy blondish looking hair sat in rather plush looking chair. The only one who was not present was Azuma Tokaku.

"Yes, before we get started though, let me introduce student number eleven, Hanabusa Sumireko. So! Welcome, Myoujo Acadamy's assasssins. I am Hashiri Nio, Kurogumi's arbitrator. Orders are passed from the Chairman to me. I'm sure you've all noticed who our target is, but in case you haven't-!" Nio pressed her tablet screen and a picture of Haru showed up on the windows of what used to show very elegant stars.

"Now, will any of you be able to defeat Haru-chan? Or will she successfully graduate from Kurogumi? Reports should be given orally, and not written on paper, thank you! Onto the rules! Rule number one! The one to successfully assassinate the target will be given anything they desire as a reward! Rule number two! You cannot get anyone outside of Kurogumi involved! And last but not least, Rule number three! If you do not eliminate the target within fourty-eight hours of sending out your advance notice, or violate rule number two, you will be disqualified and expelled immediately!"

"Ah, so we won't be able to involve Mizorogi-chan, won't we?" Haruki said.

"You are correct. If you involve our teach, you will also be out! He is one hundred percent innocent." Nio answered.

"It looks like Azuma didn't show up..." Chitaru said.

"I've already contacted Azuma. The rest is up to her." Kouko responded.

"I am going to hand each of you your notice now. Use them wisely! Once you issue your notice, you cannot take it back!"

"W-wait!" I interrupted. Something didn't sit right with me.

"I have a question. Is there even a possibility of failing to assassinate Ichinose-san? I don't see how that is possible."

Nio gave a knowing smirk, showing surprisingly sharp teeth.

"Naive, aren't ya. Ichinose is the type to do anything to survive. It won't be as easy as you think, she's not just going to fall into simple traps."

Her response was a little startling to me. It must have been because I was so tired.

"I see..."

Chitaru noticed and bent down towards my ear.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Chitaru-san."

Nio cheerfully started to hand out envelopes with our notices inside. Each of us took one, until there was the last one left. Azuma's. A hand reached out from behind Nio and snatched the letter right out.

"I won't need this." She monotonously said.

"...Probably." Tokaku added. To everyone's surprise, she proceeded to rip the envelope into shreds as she stared intently. Carelessly dropping the remains onto the floor, she looked back at us.

"I won't let anyone touch Ichinose."

We reached our dorm after the events of the orientation. Hmph. It seems that there's another pestering obstacle in my way of taking down Haru. That being said, what would I even ask for when I manage to kill her? I guess I'll just give my wish to Datura. I'm only here because I thought it sounded interesting anyways. I sprawled out onto the beds, going over everything. However, my eyelids grew much too heavy to go far. I finally lost consciousness.


End file.
